


Little Dragon, Big Wolf

by LittlexSheep



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caretaker Jesse, Feeding, Good Little Brother Genji, Kigurumis, Little Hanzo, M/M, Not the kink though, caretaker/little, splash of genyatta, stuffed animals, tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexSheep/pseuds/LittlexSheep
Summary: ***READ THE TAGS THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING!!!***“He is not what he seems to be. He is a completely different person when no one is looking. Trust me, McCree.”Cryptic cyborg motherfucker.---A Tumblr prompt that spiraled into this. ((First two chapters can be skipped if you've already read them in my Tumblr Prompts Collection))





	1. Discovery

It was during a supply run that Jesse McCree would start to notice something about his teammate.

With the back of the hovertruck loaded up tight with bulk supplies, Jesse and Hanzo were free to do any personal shopping they wanted to do. Jesse had waved Hanzo away as he tightened down the canvas tarp over the bed of the truck, protecting Overwatch’s supplies from the elements as well as prying eyes. “You go on, we’ll meet back up here at 1600,” he had said cooly when he noticed his teammate patiently waiting a few feet away, arms crossed. 

If he had taken a few moments to stare as the man walked away, could anyone blame him?

Genji had laughed when Jesse had admitted before their drive into town that he felt a bit nervous around Hanzo. Intimidated, even. With a fond smile, Genji had waved him off with the mere words of, “He is not what he seems to be. He is a completely different person when no one is looking. Trust me, McCree.”

Cryptic cyborg motherfucker.

Jesse did some browsing at his usual favorite stores, taking the time to visit some new ones too. He was the type of person to buy gifts for his teammates and friends just because something reminded him of them, or he remembered them wanting something like it. He hadn’t gotten anything for anyone this time around, merely for the simple reason that he was searching so hard for something to get a certain someone. 

You know. That he just happened to see that he thought he’d like. Total coincidence. Yep.

But nothing was really grabbing him. He’d just have to face it: he didn’t know Shimada as well as he wanted to. He was just about ready to admit defeat, heading back towards the direction of where they had parked the truck, when he saw what Genji had meant. 

Hanzo Shimada, standing in front of a children’s store with a huge glass window, staring intently inside. Hanzo Shimada, arms more hugging across himself than crossed over his chest.

Hanzo Shimada, eyes lit up like stars, looking at the big stuffed animals right in the front of the window with his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

This was not the Hanzo Shimada that Jesse knew. This Hanzo had lost his sharp edges, had taken on a softer look about him. He was almost...cute, for lack of a better word.

It melted Jesse’s heart. He wanted to see more of this Hanzo.

He sidled up silently behind Hanzo, looking over his shoulder and into the glass window. Sitting there in the middle was a big white wolf, about the size of Hanzo’s entire upper body, staring back at Hanzo with its big, plastic blue eyes. Hanzo moved a hand up from where it hugged his side to tuck a curled knuckle between his teeth. God damn, he was adorable when he wanted something this bad.

Wait.

That was it. 

“Got yer eye on somethin’, there?” Jesse quizzed, managing not to smile when Hanzo flinched in surprise. When he turned around to look at Jesse the facade of his cool exterior was in place, though the flushed cheeks couldn’t be hidden. 

“No,” Hanzo near snapped, arms repositioning to cross over his chest. “I am ready to go. I was merely passing the time.”

“Sure,” Jesse drawled, glancing over his teammate’s shoulder at the stuffed animal that had held Hanzo’s attention. “If you’re ready, go on ‘head to the truck. I jus’ got one more purchase to make and I’ll be there shortly.”

 

 

Nearly 1 AM and yet again, Hanzo was awake. He had already walked aimlessly around the base, attempting to will his mind to quiet, but the quiet halls only reinforced the loneliness that felt like an aura around him. He had finally given up and retired to his quarters, aiming to merely lay in bed again until sleep gave him mercy just before he would need to wake for the day.

Not 5 minutes after he had settled into bed did a solid few knocks rap against his door. Hanzo sat up, staring at the door as though it had threatened him personally. Who would be at his door at this hour? After a moment of doubt that he had heard anything at all, Hanzo rose and crossed to the door, opening it after a moment of hesitation to find…

No one. No one was there. Hanzo stared out into the dark, convinced his lack of sleep was finally catching up to him in the form of auditory hallucinations.

And then he saw it, as he glanced down. Sitting there on the ground, a big blue ribbon wrapped around its neck, was the white wolf. He couldn’t hold back his gasp, followed by a soft “oh!” as he instantly dropped to his knees, hugging the plush beast to him. It smelled just like the cowboy’s cologne, he couldn’t help but notice as he buried his nose in the surprisingly soft fake fur. 

Hm. The cowboy. McCree. Big and strong and protective. Hanzo felt heat rush to his face thinking of those strong arms wrapping tight around him, lifting him as though he weighed nothing, stroking his hair as he was cooed at and fussed over and cared for--

No. None of that. At least, not in the middle of the damn hall!

Hanzo hurriedly carried his prize into his room, not noticing the red glow of a cigar down the dark hallway, just past the corner.


	2. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo gets fed cake. He doesn't hate it. 
> 
> The opposite of that, in fact.

“Alright, explain.”

Genji peered up from the handheld system, pausing the game and shutting off the small projection. “You will need to be a bit more specific about what needs explaining, McCree.”

Jesse shifted the unlit cigar in his mouth, looking around the empty rec room as if they were about to discuss a dirty secret. “You know what I'm talking about,” he hissed, voice lowered, “Your brother!”

Genji’s unperturbed stare was no different as the effect it would have with his mask on. He finally grinned when Jesse started to visibly bristle with impatience. “And why should I do that when I could get some entertainment out of watching you clumsily stumble about, trying to figure him out?”

“Because I _like_ him,” Jesse admitted on a sigh, sinking down to take a seat on the couch Genji was comfortably curled up on, “and I finally found a crack in that facade o’ his. But I don't rightly understand what exactly I've discovered, here.”

Genji tapped his metallic fingers against his knee, giving McCree a thoughtful look. “What exactly have you noticed?”

The cigar gets transferred to Jesse’s fingers to get fiddled with as he's musing aloud. “Well, he was eyein’ this big white wolf in some toy store window in town, so I took a chance and--- okay why are you grinnin’ at me like that?” 

“It WAS you! I knew it. Hanzo’s been gushing over that thing since it appeared.” Genji is laughing, but McCree looks horrified. 

“What, he's tellin’ everyone but me about it? Does he know it was me? He ain't said a word to me since--”

“Relax, relax. He has only told me. He has never revealed … that side of himself to others. He thought that I had done it, except the size and uh, smell of it was unusual for what I usually bring back for him from my missions and travels.” McCree’s eyebrows raise, and Genji nods at the silent question. “Yes, he has many stuffed animals. You should see his room. It would not be what you would expect.”

Jesse groans, putting the cigar back into his mouth. “If I should ever be so lucky!” He ignores Genji’s eyeroll and frowns. “How would I even get his trust like that? There's no way he'd let me in on this secret side of him. It's too damn different than what people think of him.”

Genji nods again, face serious. “Yes, exactly. He is terrified to be mocked for this headspace he indulges in. It was not exactly encouraged to show an ounce of weakness in our upbringing.”

“I couldn't ever describe him as weak. Wouldn't. I just want to… aw hell, I don't know. I want him to let me in, Genj. I want to make him happy.” Jesse sounds so genuine, Genji can't help but soften his expression. 

“He likes you, McCree. He's been especially curious about you since you left that wolf for him. I won't tell him it was you, but I will help you get closer to him.”

Jesse leans in, a wide smile on his face. “Yeah? I'm listening.”

\---

“Well now. Imagine meeting you here.”

Hanzo snorted at the comment, taking another sip of his tea. He didn't look, but he knew it was the cowboy. On top of that distinct voice and accent was the fact that the two of them were infamous insomniacs, frequently passing like ships in the night. It wasn’t unusual to be in the kitchen at this time of night together. Only this time, McCree was actually engaging him. 

Not that he hadn't tried before. But Hanzo had been cold to him in the past, shooting down every attempt at conversation. But it was different now. Hanzo was… interested in him. In what way was yet to be determined. But every night he was snuggled up to his new friend, face pressed into its fur, he couldn't stop thinking about the cowboy. It was undeniably his cologne that clung to the wolf, though it was sadly diminishing day by day. 

Hanzo had perhaps needed to press his face into one of the cowboy's button up plaid shirts found discarded in the rec room to confirm it, but no one needed to know that. 

He wasn't sure what this was. A crush? A curiosity? Either way, he wanted to get closer to him. He had started to associate McCree to his comfort zone, so much so that he relaxed instantly when he was in the same room with him. It was so tempting to bring down his walls, to soften his usually tight and guarded posture, but they were often with other team members as well. And he couldn't let them see.

Now, though, they were alone. And yet Hanzo still had no idea how to approach this. 

Luckily, Jesse was way ahead of him. 

While Hanzo had been stuck in his head, Jesse has been rummaging through the fridge, equally giddy and nervous to try this plan. He wouldn't put it past Genji to give him false advice just to get McCree punched in the face for a laugh. 

“So,” McCree spoke slowly, as though afraid to spook Hanzo as he sat next to him at the table, “I saw this in the _pasteleria_ when I was in town and couldn't resist bringing a slice home. But, ah, silly me, my sweet tooth ain't big enough to eat this by my lonesome…” 

Hanzo finally glances over, only to feel his eyes widen at the sight of a beautiful slice of cake in a pastry box in front of McCree. Yellow cake with absolutely delicious looking white frosting, the layers filled with strawberry chunks and frosting, strawberry halves generously decorating the outside with extra thrown in.

Strawberries are his _favorite_. 

“Help me out?” Jesse asks, and Hanzo’s dark eyes lock onto his. It takes Hanzo a few seconds to find his voice. There is something so genuine and gentle about McCree. Hanzo’s defenses are faltering. 

“Very well.”

Hanzo lifts a hand to grab a fork, but the only one he sees is already in McCree’s hand, with a bite of cake with the perfect ratio of cake to frosting on it, and a strawberry half sitting on top. It comes closer, and Hanzo feels something strange flutter in his chest to realize McCree, his teammate, the gunslinger… is trying to feed him.

And even more strange is how little hesitation there is before Hanzo opens his mouth to accept it.

The cake is divine. The vulnerability he feels in this act… not so much. Hanzo’s base instinct is to panic or defend himself--his weakness is showing--as McCree’s small smile spreads into a grin. This feels like one of the mind games the elders used to test him when he was many years younger. Surely McCree is about to laugh in his face, mock him for the softness he shows for sweets. 

Instead, Jesse makes a quiet noise of satisfaction and takes a small bite for himself, his tanned cheeks reddening ever so slightly. Hanzo finds himself staring at the fork, waiting for another bite. 

And Jesse feeds it to him, as happy to deliver the forkful as Hanzo is to receive it.

\--- 

Something in Hanzo looks sated once the pastry box is empty, something more mental than hunger. There's a strange shyness still obvious in his posture despite them having just shared an enormous slice of cake together. Jesse is sure he's overstepped their unspoken boundaries, but he still hasn't gotten that half-expected punch to the face yet so it must not be too bad. 

Hanzo’s eyelids droop as Jesse cleans up, and the yawn he lets out nearly makes Jesse’s heart burst. “That was...satisfying,” Hanzo says as Jesse returns to the table, standing before Jesse could sit with him again, “I will surely have no issue with falling asleep now.”

“Still havin’ trouble gettin’ some shuteye, huh?” It's unnecessary to ask, seeing as they are both aware of each other's sleepless nights. Hanzo begins to nod, but stops after a thought and shakes his head instead.

“Actually, I am sleeping much easier...since a few days ago.” Hanzo’s eyes dare to meet Jesse’s as he adds the last bit as an afterthought. 

_I know it was you_. 

Jesse grins again, albeit his chuckle sounds nervous. “That so? Glad to hear it.”

Jesse very gentlemanly walks Hanzo back to his room, though Hanzo hesitates at the door. Which is fine by Jesse, considering he’s very hesitant to leave.

“Could I come in?” he asks, eyeing the door as though it holds all the secrets in the world. Later on he’d realize how forward that sounds; in reality, he just wants to see this stuffed animal collection Hanzo supposedly has. He can’t imagine the man surrounded by fuzzy companions, and yet Genji was very serious when telling McCree the scant details he cared to give about his brother.

Everything else, Genji had said, he should find out for himself.

Hanzo pauses, his hand frozen halfway to the scanner that allows access. “I…”

“Aw, now, you don’t have to,” Jesse is quick to say, backing up a step and holding his hands up, “I’s just still wide awake and thought we could talk, is all. But yer tired, I’ll let you go.”

Hanzo stares him down for a moment before unlocking the door and stepping just inside the threshold, turning to mostly block the dark room from sight. “Perhaps next time,” he says with a voice that holds promise, “Just not tonight. I am not used to...guests. I would need to ensure my quarters are presentable.”

“O’ course,” the cowboy nearly purrs, looking pleased that he seemed to have gotten half an invite. Hanzo suppresses a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth, pressing a hand to the panel by the door. 

“Good night, McCree.”

As the automatic lights come on and the door closes, just in that quick moment, Jesse is able to catch the sight of an enormous Pachimari plush in the corner of the room.

“Good night, honeybee,” Jesse breathes out to the empty hallway. It takes a few good seconds for him to right himself and head off to his own room, whistling merrily.

\---

Genji groans, waking to the sound of his comm chiming. The softer tune tells him it’s not urgent, but a metal hand reaches out to pick it up from the bedside table, bringing it closer.

“Your brother, my star,” Zenyatta’s voice informs his pupil, passing over the comm. Zenyatta’s voice seems to have some deeper, sleepier cadence to it when he first comes out of sleep mode. Genji would normally admire it, take the time to let Zenyatta know just how much he adores it, but he can’t help but notice that the sun has not even begun to arise.

“Thank you,” Genji mutters, answering the call. “Brother. Do you know what time it is?”

“Genji,” Hanzo’s voice is sharp, but there is a slight waver, “Did you tell him? Does he know?”

“Of course not,” Genji murmurs, settling back against the omnic beside him, “I’ve told him some things you like but I did not outright say--”

Hanzo curses, cutting him off. “He is aware of… of _something_! I think he is setting me up for some kind of joke or outing. First the wolf, and now, now, now THIS!”

“You are paranoid,” Genji groans out in monotone, rolling his eyes. “And what exactly is ‘this’?” There is only silence on the other end. “Hanzo?”

“He fed me cake.”

More silence.

“He… what?”

“You heard me. He got a fantastic piece of cake -- with strawberries! -- and he fed it to me.”

“Oh, wow. I didn’t think he would go that far with the hints I gave him--”

“Hints? _You_ are behind this!”

Genji sucks in a breath. Caught. “Ah, well, you always eye him when he’s in proximity and he’s been curious about you too and I just thought-- Oh Zenyatta’s giving me _that_ look, you know, ha, it’s so late, better hang up good night!”

Genji yanked the comm away to hang up, hearing Hanzo distantly (and angrily) yell, “Zenyatta has no expression! GENJI!” before he can end the call. 

Zenyatta may have no expression, but his pointed stare says everything. “Genji, what have you done?”

Genji tosses the comm back onto the side table, burying his face in Zen’s neck. “The right thing. Those two idiots need this. Do not lecture me about getting involved in other people’s situations.” A metal hand comes to stroke Genji’s shoulder, its owner chuckling.


	3. Movie with a View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo takes a chance and lets Jesse in.
> 
> Literally. Into Hanzo's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that made me decide to make this a series! I hope to continue this for however long it's wanted. Thank you if you've supported this venture thus far!

_Hanzo would like you to come by_.

Jesse stared at the message on his comm, still breathing heavy from his gym session with Zarya and Fareeha. They didn’t play around when it came to working out. However, Jesse knew his heart beating so fast wasn’t just from his workout. He checked the time on the message; sent 14 minutes ago. If he hadn’t put the comm aside for his gym session, he would have probably been pawing at Hanzo’s door the second he got the message.

Though it was worth noting that it was from Genji, not Hanzo. Maybe it was just another one of those boring meditation sessions Genji had tried to get him to join. And now he was using Hanzo to get him to go. Sneaky ninja jerk.

**Come by where? Are you sure about that? The guy’s been avoiding me again.**

Jesse tossed his comm onto his pile of sweaty clothes as he strode into the communal showers. He emerged barely 10 minutes later with a towel around his waist, having rushed his post workout shower maybe just a bit. He tried not to lunge too hard for the comm when he saw the blinking message light.

_His room. We are watching some shows from our youth and thought you might like to join us._

_It was his idea, Jesse._

Jesse’s heart felt caught in his throat. It wasn’t a fakeout (well who knows with Genji). He was really going to get to see Hanzo’s personal space. His supposed stuffed animal utopia. Jesse’s clean clothes were out of the locker he had put them in and on his body in record time, the cowboy himself shuffling down the hall to the dormitories like a man on a mission. He had to stop by his room first. Change the tennis shoes for his boots, grab his hat, snag the little bag he’d been hiding…

Or not. He left it in its place as a last second decision. Maybe it was too soon for that.

His comm chimed again as he was going out the door. Probably just Genji asking if he was coming. Jesse was so quick to type and send **omw** that he almost missed the picture he had just been sent.

Hanzo, all wrapped up in a soft blue blanket with a knuckle of a curled finger in his mouth. Sticking out from the blanket under Hanzo’s chin was the head of the white wolf, all tucked in and snuggly with its owner. From the angle and Hanzo distractedly looking up and away at something with big eyes, he was unaware he had been photographed.

_Little guy is asking about you_ was the message that accompanied it. The relief Jesse felt almost overrode the immense nervousness he felt as he remembered how his legs worked and started off towards Hanzo’s room. Ever since that late night in the kitchen two weeks ago, Hanzo would avoid him at any chance unless it was detrimental to communicate during a mission. Which was exactly one time. Jesse had been sure he’d royally screwed everything up. 

Now he stood outside Hanzo’s door, nerves fluttering with… excitement, nervousness, something. 

Jesse finally worked up the courage to knock and waited through the muffled, rapid exchange of Japanese on the other side of the door. The door slid partway open, just enough for Genji to glance down either end of the hall. “Come on,” he finally said, opening the door entirely and pulling Jesse in by the front of his shirt, sealing the door again quickly behind him. Before Jesse could complain about the rough treatment, he was silenced in awe of what he saw.

Plush creatures absolutely covered the bed pushed into the corner of the room. There was one spot clear where Hanzo obviously slept, but the rest of the bed and the floor all around it except for a small path cleared was dominated by stuffed animals of all sizes. The smallest of them were housed in a small mesh hammock in the corner on the wall, displayed adorably and safe from being overshadowed by the bigger ones. There was a desk nearby on that side of the room that had small toys displayed all over the shelf built onto it, as well as a few tiny plush creatures too small even for the hammock. A small collection of thin books with cutesy covers in varying languages were on the shelf on the wall above that, even more small toys on either side of them. 

There was not much else to the room; a few small storage bins in the corner near the door but they were also home to some plush pals. It was obvious Hanzo must have felt safe here, but it was worlds different than what Jesse would have imagined Hanzo’s room to be. The man was so stoic and serious with the team, only seeming to lighten up enough to allow himself to smile and laugh when Genji was encouraging it. This was the complete opposite of the facade Jesse knew… and he wanted to know more about the man this room belonged to.

The huge Pachimari he had caught a glimpse of was real, though it had been moved to the middle of the room. Apparently Genji had been using it to lean against, the ninja now going back to his spot on the floor in front of the big holoscreen on the wall and squishing the poor creature’s face under his back as he settled back in. Hanzo was sitting next to him, still bundled up in his blanket with his wolf, looking like he was trying to disappear in the sea of soft blue fabric as he pulled it over his head. 

“None of that, Hanzo,” Genji scolded gently, moving the blanket so at least Hanzo’s face was visible again, “Jesse is our friend and he wants to join us. Don’t hide. You wanted him to come, remember? Here he is.” Hanzo steadfastly refused to look at their guest, but gave the barest of nods. “Come, sit,” Genji said to Jesse, resuming the paused movie on the holoscreen. 

Hanzo the Bundle of Blanket started to lean towards Genji as Jesse approached, but both were surprised as Genji suddenly jumped back up, offering Jesse his spot with a large gesture. 

“Actually, I just remembered! I have something I need to go take care of. Jesse, please, sit and entertain Hanzo while I go and do… that. The thing. The thing I need to definitely go do. Sit!” Jesse took Genji’s place on the ground as requested, with minimal grunting as his knees popped. Hanzo was stoic, staring at the floor. Jesse was surprised at how much he hated the idea that he was making Hanzo upset right then and there. He didn’t want that little frown on his face because of something Jesse was doing. He wanted… He wanted to…

“Jesse will take care of you, _anija_! Stop pouting,” Genji called over his shoulder as he headed for the door. 

Yeah, that was it. He wanted to _take care_ of Hanzo. Unfortunately, he wasn’t sure where to start on that front. Hanzo was stiff, nervous tension near radiating from the man. The movie was continuing on but neither man was really watching it. Jesse finally cleared his throat after a while, deciding it would be better to take his chances now than wish he had later.

“What movie are we watching?” he asked with a surprising amount of false confidence in his voice. Hanzo rattled off some Japanese before deciding to take mercy on the man, translating the title for him. Jesse took a chance, putting an arm around the Blanket Bundle as he settled in to watch and surely be lost since the film was already halfway over. 

“Looks like one o’ them Gibble films. Never seen one.”

Hanzo looked over to Jesse, expression one of mild annoyace. “It’s _Ghibli_ , and that is a shame. Genji and I grew up watching them together. I, ah, still enjoy them. As does he, I suppose…”

Jesse smiled, even when Hanzo’s eyes caught his and the man looked away with pinkening cheeks. He leaned back against the poor Pachimari’s face, tugging Hanzo closer to lay against him. Hanzo remained stiff for a few minutes, probably still wary of Jesse’s intentions, but he finally started to relax gradually. Jesse felt his heart flutter a bit at the show of trust, however small it really was. 

“I think I wouldn’t mind checkin’ all of these movies out if it’s with you,” Jesse murmured after a while before speaking up a bit louder. “You doin’ okay, darlin’? Can I get ya anythin’? I know I ain’t yer brother but I still wanna--” a pause as Jesse swallowed, thinking about what he was admitting, “-- I still wanna help take care of you, too.”

Hanzo looked contemplative, like there was something he _did_ want to ask for… but chose to shake his head slowly. “No, I believe… this time, I would just like to sit and watch this. With you.”

This time.

This time!

Jesse felt his heart flutter and flip in his chest. If there was a this time, that meant there would surely be a next time. And what would he ask for, then? McCree smiled; he couldn’t help it. He was certain that anything Hanzo asked for, he would happily provide. It felt right, holding Hanzo close, watching him enjoy the movie with big, bright eyes more than he was actually watching the movie. 

Disappointment couldn’t be denied when the movie was finally over. Hanzo looked up at Jesse from where he was settled in. Jesse had to resist shoving a knuckle into his mouth to bite down on. The man leaning against his was ridiculously adorable, the way he was looking at him.

“Another?” Hanzo finally asked. “Or, ah, I’m sure you must have had other plans for today. Thank you for stopping by, I will let you go--”

“Whoa there, Han!” Jesse interrupted with a chuckle, “I’d love t’stay, if ya let me. Ain’t got no plans but to sit here and watch over you.” Catching what he said, Jesse cleared his throat a bit. “I mean, watch movies with you.”

Hanzo studied the man’s face for a few tense seconds before sighing, and, to Jesse’s surprise, _smiling_. “Fine, fine. We shall continue on. This one was Genji’s favorite. We shall watch my favorite next.” His smile faltered, looking towards the door. “I suppose he is not coming back…”

Jesse started fumbling for the comm in his pocket immediately. “Do you need him? I’m sure that jerkdroid would come back in a flash if--” Hanzo’s hand came to rest over Jesse’s own, which nearly had the comm pulled out. 

“No, no, everything is…” Hanzo got that little smile again, like he had some private thought go across his mind. “Everything is fine. I just, ah… do not laugh, please?”

Jesse blinked. “O’course not, darlin’. Wouldn’t do that t’ya.” 

Satisfied, Hanzo nodded. If there was a bit of color on his cheeks, Jesse wouldn’t dream of mentioning it. The Blanket Bundle finally scooted away, just enough to shed his soft cocoon and stand, grunting from finally unfolding himself after so long.

A hand clapped fast as a gunshot over Jesse’s mouth. Hanzo, gorgeous, strong, stoic Hanzo...was wearing a kitten kigurumi. The hood had been down, and it had all been completely covered by the blanket. It was a soft blue, with a darker blue for a big oval on the front for the ‘tummy’, but that was the only detail Jesse could see. Until Hanzo cleared his throat and excused himself, turning away to walk towards the room’s personal bathroom. Jesse really had to hold back from reacting as he saw the matching dark blue stripes across the man’s back, the ears and the cute kitty face on the hood, the little pink paw details under the feet that were visible when he picked up his feet.

And the _tail_.

“Lord almighty,” Jesse breathed out, putting a metal hand over his rapidly beating heart. “That should be illegal.”

A few minutes later, Hanzo emerged, hood up. It was ridiculously sized, nearly covering his eyes. The ears flopped minutely forward with each step he took. Hanzo came to a stop next to his spot on the ground, sighing as he took in Jesse’s big eyes. 

“Just say it, Jesse.”

“Cute!” Jesse barked out, “You’re so damn cute!” Hanzo groaned and covered his face with his hands, but Jesse could make out a hint of a smile forming under his hands. “Aw, c’mon now. Get down here and let’s watch your favorite movie.”

Hanzo moved his hands down enough to uncover his eyes, though kept his smile hidden behind his hands. Which had the sleeves covering them. Like little paws! “Very well,” he conceded, bending to pick up the blanket from the floor. Instead of wrapping himself back up, however, he surprised Jesse by throwing it over both of them as he sat down. Even more surprising was Hanzo actually pressing himself close against Jesse as he settled again, getting comfortable quickly as though he was trying not to lose his nerve. The white wolf was included in their cuddle pile, pulled in like an afterthought. 

The movie started, and Jesse put an arm around Hanzo yet again. The man was much more relaxed, and from this angle, he could swear there was still a smile on his face. In that moment, Jesse thought, there was nowhere in the world he’d rather be right now.

“So,” Jesse drawled, “Really like that there wolf, huh?” He snorted when Hanzo waved a hand at his face blindly, the too-long sleeve brushing his face like retaliatory little paws. 

“Hush,” Hanzo huffed out, hugging his wolf closer. “Watch the movie.”

It was in Japanese, which wasn’t Jesse’s strongest language, but he obliged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse the Caretaker will finally come into play next chapter...


	4. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo isn't feeling well and Genji is on a mission. It's time for Jesse to prove that he can take care of Hanzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Thanks to everyone who gave me encouragement on this series. It really means a lot and keeps it alive.

“One more thing,” Genji said, stopping and turning around again to make McCree nearly crash into him for the millionth time. “Do not believe him when he says he is feeling better. He lies. And if he--”

“Whoa, whoa, I've got this covered, Genj! You're holdin’ up the whole mission, get a move on!” Jesse was amused by the cyborg’s worry over his sick older brother, but his insistence on instructing McCree on caring for him while he was gone for a mission had resulted in more than a few increasingly impatient messages on his comm to get on board the dropship or Soldier would drag him there himself. “I can handle a case of the sniffles. Go, shoo!”

Genji crossed his arms, head tilting down just slightly. Staring his best friend down through his visor. “I am trusting you with something-- no, SOMEONE very important.”

Snorting, McCree crossed his own arms, head cocking up to engage in this staredown. “Y’think I don't know that?”

They glared at one another for a few intense seconds before the gruff voice of Soldier interrupted them, his shouts for the ninja coupled with angrily stomping boots. The pair burst out into laughter and Genji broke away, clapping Jesse on the shoulder good-naturedly. 

“Good luck!” Genji called out behind him, darting away to meet with the old commander before he could get dragged away.

“Ain't gonna need it!” Jesse called back, huffing a laugh under his breath. What was that even supposed to mean? He had been pretty good with Hanzo so far, he thought. Well, even though it had been a month since their little movie day (in which Genji had come back to find them both asleep, Hanzo pressed into Jesse’s chest and Jesse half-curled protectively around the little guy), Jesse had only gotten maybe two or three opportunities to see Hanzo in that headspace again. 

A dopey smile spread across Jesse’s face with a fond memory. Hanzo sitting on his bed while Jesse sat on the floor, each stuffed animal getting an introduction. Hanzo had seemed delighted when Jesse had repeated each name and origin back, intent on learning them. After all, what was important to Hanzo felt important to him too. Especially when it made Hanzo come out of that shell, a smile set on his face through the entirety of their time together. 

Jesse came back to reality from reveling in the memory, finding himself already reaching Hanzo’s door. Despite them becoming closer with each chance Jesse had to see Hanzo in a way no one but Genji was privy to, he couldn’t help but feel a nervous flutter in his chest every time before he saw him. Clearing his throat, Jesse got his bearings and finally knocked on the metal door. The light above the entry keypad turned green moments later, a signal that entry was allowed. 

This was unusual; usually Hanzo or Genji opened the door to him, though it was in order to half-drag him in like anyone would guess Hanzo’s little secret from a glimpse around the cowboy’s bulky frame in the doorway. “Han?” Jesse called out as he stepped into the seemingly empty room. The lights were dimmed until Jesse reached out to the control module by the door and slid two fingers across the light control to brighten them. “Sugar pea? Honeysuckle? Lil bit? Where you at?” 

A growl emerged from under the pile of stuffies living on Hanzo’s bed, the fabric creatures shifting slightly on top of a Hanzo-sized lump. Jesse let out a chuckle, swaggering easily over to the bed in the corner and looking down at the button eyes staring back at him.

“You ain’t usually in bed so late. Not like you to let Genji take off for a mission without seeing him off at the hangar. You really ain’t feelin’ so good, are you?”

McCree was leaning his upper half over the bed, which seemed to be a mistake once a familiarly muscled and tattooed arm shot out of the pile and he found himself gripped by the front of his button-up flannel, the body underneath struggling weakly to drag him closer. Jesse went easily with the motion, pitying how weak his little buddy was feeling in his sickly state. 

“Turn off the fucking lights. And shut. Up.” 

The hand released him and Jesse noticed now just how damn _sweaty_ Hanzo must be under there when he brushed at the rumpled fabric of his shirt and felt dampness. “Hey now,” Jesse admonished, only getting another growl in response, “Ain’t very nice.” 

The next growl petered out into a whimper, the dragon underneath his hoard unable to keep up his facade. “Jesse _please_.”

Well now. That had the cowboy scrambling back to the control module, turning the recessed ceiling lights as low as possible, and turning the personal AC down to a lower temperature while he was at it. 

“Lemme see you, sweetheart,” Jesse crooned, kneeling down next to the low bed so he was more on Hanzo’s level. He never sat on the bed itself; just didn’t seem like a space he was willing to breach just yet. The plushie pile shifted and raised until they slid off, revealing a very pathetic looking Hanzo beneath. 

If it was hard for Hanzo to let McCree in as far as his little space was concerned, this must have especially been hard for him to let McCree see. Red-rimmed, watery eyes, face a shade paler than normal, forehead beaded with sweat.

Shimada Hanzo was sick as a dog. 

“Oh honey,” Jesse muttered, pressing the back of his hand to Hanzo’s forehead reflexively. Hanzo grunted, batting it away.

“The other one.” 

Jesse blinked. “Huh?” He glanced at his metal hand, raising it up. “This?”

Hanzo reached forward, tugging Jesse’s metal forearm to coax him to replace the flesh hand with the metal one. It must have felt blissfully cooler, since Hanzo was sighing in relief the moment it rested against his forehead. Jesse chuckled softly, but could not relax the concerned crinkles around his eyes.

“We need to cool you down, huh? I can handle that. We probably need to get you out from under all your friends there, though. They can’t be helping with your little overheating problem.”

Hanzo frowned at that, sinking away to attempt to bury himself under his plushies yet again. Jesse sighed, watching him disappear. “Okay, alright. I’ve got an idea.”

 

\---

 

The cool water fluttered beneath Hanzo’s nostrils as he breathed out, watching a plastic purple octopus float by. Beyond, in the scented, blue tinted water, floated other water-safe friends: otters, squid, fish, even a kraken-esque creature. Nessie bumped into his head and managed not to tangle in his hair before it redirected its course and continued on to another adventure.

“Y’ain’t gone under the water in there, have you? I know you like them bath bomb things but you dozed off last time we got you in the tub with that lavender one.” Jesse shuffled back into the bathroom, spurs jingling as he carried in a change of clothes in one hand and his wolf in the other arm. From the softness of the material, Hanzo was willing to bet Jesse had picked out a kigurumi for him. A towel was slung over his shoulder as well, and Hanzo hoped Jesse wouldn’t insist on helping him dry off. Again.

The bath before this one had been an accident. A mistake. It wasn’t like Hanzo had intentionally spilled the prickly pear juice Jesse had brought for them to try all over himself. He had just gotten too warm, too sleepy, too happily cuddled into Jesse’s side to notice he was falling asleep with the cup in his hands. Genji had been joking when he had _tsk_ ed and said Hanzo would need a bath after that -- neither of them had really expected Jesse to wrangle Hanzo into a bath. And of course Genji didn’t bother to intervene, trying not to laugh while he watched his brother get stripped out of his wet clothes. 

Jesse had acted guilty, like the juice spilling was his fault. He acted that way with most things. It was painfully obvious that he didn’t want to lose this thing with Hanzo, whatever it was, and tried hard to keep Hanzo happy with him. 

“You do not have to--” Hanzo had started to growl when Jesse had attempted to corale him into the bathroom with barely anything left on him.

Jesse had interrupted with “No, but I _want_ to” and everything had stopped for a moment. Hanzo stopped struggling against him, even Genji had stopped his muffled laughter. 

Every reminder that Jesse actually enjoyed taking care of Hanzo took his breath away. To feel important enough for that special focus, that attention, that care… that was enough to override his pride and let go of his fears.

Hanzo roused from his thoughts as a drizzle of cold shampoo landed on top of his head, making him sit up straight from his slumped position and hiss. Jesse let out that deep chuckle of his as he worked the shampoo to a lather with gentle hands, soon relaxing the man in his care again.

“Sorry, sugar. You feel like you’re cooling down any?” Hanzo nodded, sniffling just a bit. His head still felt warm and stuffy, but the rest of him was undeniably cooler. 

“That’s good! Real good.” Jesse sounded pleased with himself, as he always did when he seemed to get things right with Hanzo. He rinsed the suds from Hanzo's hair and massaged in his conditioner in silence, save for a tune he hummed under his breath. Things stayed quiet as Hanzo relaxed, encouraging the creatures floating about to go in certain directions with gentle fingers. He hid his smile beneath the water when Jesse playfully made them crash together, but Jesse could still see that sparkle in his eyes, dulled as it was by his sickly demeanor. 

“Alright, sugar. Ready to get dried off?” 

Hanzo sunk back into the water with a grumble, poking a finger out of the water to push a plastic fish across the rippling tides.

“Couldn't get ya from the bed, can't get ya from the tub. Just gonna be like a lump on a log today, hm?” Hanzo gave him a raised eyebrow at the phrase, but Jesse was unperturbed. 

Jesse gestured to the big white wolf, sitting on the floor near where Jesse was kneeled, just far enough from getting accidentally splashed. “Your buddy got all cleaned up from where you were soakin’ em in sweat. Don't ya wanna keep him company now that you're all cooled down?”

Sitting up fully, Hanzo nodded, eyes trained on his wolf. Jesse chuckled, “Now, ya gotta get dried off to--glory, Hanzo, warn a man!” 

Jesse covered his eyes, though he was pretty sure the image of Hanzo emerging from the water in his fully nude glory would be burned into his brain forever now. Hanzo seemed nonplussed, dripping water everywhere as he stepped out, taking the towel Jesse had draped over his shoulder. Jesse kept his gaze forward and focused on draining the tub and corralling the plastic critters out of the water, setting them on the edges of the tub to dry better. He waited until the shuffling sounds of the towel had stopped before finally looking over to Hanzo, who had, to Jesse’s secret pride, chosen to dress in the kigurumi Jesse had picked out for him. It was another blue one, a dragon, with a scale-like pattern printed all over except the yellow belly and fierce face on the hood. Wispy yellow spines went all the way down the back to the attached tail, which waddled just the slightest bit as he moved about. 

Even miserably sick and lethargic, Hanzo could just be the cutest thing.

Trying to go straight for the bed only gets Hanzo guided away by a stern set of hands on his shoulders, an unhappy sound coming out of him as a result. He’s made to sit at the little desk near it instead. He makes sure to give Jesse a glare, and he can’t help the way his bottom lip pushes out in unhappiness. Jesse only snickers, retrieving Hanzo’s wolf friend from where he was left in the bathroom and setting it next to the desk chair.

“Now, now, none o’ that. We need to get ya upright for a spell, give your stuffy head a chance to clear up a bit. You wanna try some tea? Might help.” Jesse is infuriatingly nice and patient with Hanzo, even when he’s trying very hard to be grumpy. Said grumpy dragon pulls the hood of his kigu over his head, grousing out that tea would be nice. Jesse has made it two steps towards the kettle and the little portable burner Hanzo has set up on the opposite wall when Hanzo’s stomach growls.

“Sounds like a little food might be nice, too,” Jesse comments, to Hanzo’s disdain. “Come to think of it, didn’t see ya at breakfast this morning. Genji mentioned then that you weren’t feelin’ very well, but I thought you’d at least have a bite to eat.” Hanzo doesn’t comment, choosing to stare at the little figurines lining the back of his desk instead. 

There’s the heavy footfalls of the cowboy turning around from where he’s set the kettle on the burner, then stopping again next to Hanzo. He’s zoned out, thinking nothing of it, until he hears a deep, thoughtful hum from next to him, followed by movement from the corner of his eye. Before he can turn his head to investigate, McCree has pulled out a coloring book from his small selection on the corner of his desk, flipping the book open to an uncolored page and plopping it down in front of him.

For some reason, Hanzo’s face heats up at the casualness of Jesse’s motions, even as the large box of crayons is pushed over to him from their hiding place behind the books. Like a grown man coloring is perfectly normal!

Well, said grown man is currently wearing a kigurumi. Maybe Hanzo isn’t normal…

Before he can pursue that train of thought, Jesse is squatting down next to him, an arm on the desk to balance his weight. “Just flipping through, I can tell you’ve got the artistic eye for color. Why don’t you occupy yourself while your tea brews and I get you some grub?”

Hanzo can’t find it in himself to respond right away. It feels like some odd test. The elders used to do this all the time. Try to goad him into the wrong responses so they could metaphorically smack him across the knuckles and punish him for his way of thinking. Only when Jesse’s smile finally drops and he moves to stand does Hanzo remember where he is.

Not in front of the elders, not in his family home, not in _Japan_. 

He is here. With Jesse. Who he trusts.

He really does.

A hand strikes out and grabs Jesse’s shirt before he can get a step away. In the back of Hanzo’s mind he knows the tea kettle is whistling for attention.

“I…” He can’t help but pause, realizing how intensely Jesse is focusing on him. The kettle is being ignored for him.

“I do not know if I could stomach anything too rich right now. That is why I haven’t eaten.” 

The corner of Jesse’s mouth lifted into a small smile, and his head tilted just the slightest bit, as though inviting Hanzo to continue.

“But, ah. I would maybe be okay with some…” A small nod from Jesse. Patient. “...rice porridge?”

The smile grew across Jesse’s face, and Hanzo let his hand drop from its grip on Jesse’s shirt. “Well now, that can be arranged. Some tea and some o’ that, you’ll be on your way to bright eyed and bushy tailed again, won’t you?”

Jesse finally stepped away to answer the kettle’s call, leaving Hanzo to grumble to himself that his eyes are not bright and he has certainly has never had a bushy tail. 

The page of the coloring book Jesse had flipped to reveals a giant Pachimari atop a skyscraper, ravaging a city, the glass and metal beneath it wrapped in its mighty tentacles. Hanzo studied the picture a moment before sniffling and selecting a few shades of green from the crayon box. He would start with the tentacles.

A handmade clay cup from Hanzo’s modest collection was set down gently and out of the way, steam billowing from the surface of the tea inside. A closer look revealed it to be green tea; Hanzo was somewhat pleased. He had plenty of black teas, but he would have certainly chosen green tea this time if he had been given the choice. Maybe McCree knew him better than he realized.

“Alright, pumpkin, I’m gonna leave you here to color and sip at yer tea when it cools down. I won’t be gone long, jus’ gonna fix you up somethin’ to eat.” Hanzo nodded minutely, focus already back on the work at hand. He had gotten one stroke of the crayon in when he felt a slight pressure against his damp hair, then Jesse was on his way out the door.

Hanzo’s hand halted, processing what had just happened as he stared down at the paper. He lifted his head, dazed. 

Did Jesse just kiss his head?

 

\---

 

It wasn’t until after the deed was done that Jesse had realized what he had done.

He had pushed Hanzo’s boundaries before, but those were done with clear consciousness of what he was doing. This was pure instinct, no thought in it at all.

Jesse had gone and kissed Hanzo right on his pretty lil’ head.

And then promptly made his exit before Hanzo could react either way.

Jesse smacked the heel of his hand against his forehead. Stupid, stupid! He was supposed to be taking care of Hanzo, helping him heal, not smothering him in the affection he kept so carefully held back! He just couldn’t help himself. Taking care of Hanzo brought out some sort of tenderness in him he didn’t even know he could have.

He’s tapping away on his comm, searching for how to make rice porridge, when Lena blinks into the kitchen, opening up the pantry like a whirlwind. She’s got one of Winston’s extra large jars of peanut butter in one hand and a bag of chips in the other and looks like she’s about to blink away again when she spots Jesse.

“Heya! Going to cook something up?” she chirps cheerily, setting the snacks on the counter before blinking to his side and peeking at the screen in his hands. A quick look in the empty pot on the stovetop has her wrinkling her nose. “Need ingredients to cook anything, love.”

Jesse snorts, finally finding a simple, unfancied recipe in the sea of results. “Yeah, well, can’t cook the ingredients if ya don’t know what they are. Was gonna cook up some rice porridge, then realized I don’t know the first thing about it other than rice.”

“Rice porridge, huh?” Lena reads the recipe along with Jesse, cheek resting on his shoulder. He can’t help but smile a bit; she’s like a kid sister he’s never had. “Looks easy enough. Though I have to be honest, I wouldn’t expect it of you; you’ve always struck me as a real meat and potatoes type of American!”

“Damn straight,” Jesse responds, nose in the air, “but nah, this ain’t for me. Hanzo’s feeling under the weather and asked for it.”

Lena gets a sly look on her face and Jesse tries not to feel embarrassed by the good-hearted ribbing he knows is coming. “Oooh, Hanzo, huh? You spend a lot of time with him nowadays, don’t you?”

“Aw, hell, knock it off. He’s sick as a dog an’ his brother asked me to look after him while he’s gone. He didn’t come to breakfast, so I’m trying to make sure he eats at all. Poor little guy’s miserable.”

“Little guy, huh?” Lena rolls her eyes, and Jesse freezes. Shit. Did he really say that? “You’re really going to make a jab at his height when a shorter person is standing right in front of you?”

The laugh that comes out of Jesse feels uneasy and fake, but it’s real enough for Lena not to notice. “Sorry, pipsqueak, I didn’t ask to be the superior height. Now go on an’ get with Winston’s snack before he gets hangry. I’ve got an easy recipe to royally screw up.” 

Lena sticks her tongue out at him before scooping up her snacks and blinking away. Jesse blows out a breath and runs a hand down his face. He’s got to watch himself. Hanzo would never forgive a slip up that led to a rumor about the truth. 

He props up the comm with the recipe on the screen and gets to work.

 

 

“That is an egg. No.”

Hanzo could be stubborn about the strangest things. It would have been adorable if Jesse weren’t so worried about him.

“I just put a lil’ fried egg on top. For some protein. Come on, sweetheart. Just give it a nibble.” Jesse frowned down at the bowl in his hand from where he leaned against the desk corner, clumsily moving the egg to the side with the chopsticks in his other hand. “I can even feed it to you if you’re not feeling up to doing it yourself.”

The bowl was swiftly yanked away, with the chopsticks soon being plucked out of his hands. Hanzo frowned, cheeks tinted red at the idea. Or maybe it was just the fever. “Nonsense. I can feed myself. Your chopstick skill is too atrocious for such an attempt, anyway.” Hanzo picked at the rice porridge with disinterest until he saw Jesse still staring at him, jaw set tight in concern. “I will try a bite of the egg. I promise.”

That seemed good enough for Jesse, who moved away to start the kettle again. Hanzo felt a little less self-conscious now that there was no longer a cowboy gazing intently at him, so he began to eat small pecks of the rice porridge, and even had a taste or two of the egg, as promised. It was all still very warm, making Hanzo heat up from the inside out. Or maybe he had always been so warm? He set down his bowl in front of him, making sure not to set it on his finished coloring page, and stripped the kigurumi from his upper body, letting it hang off of him. It, as well as himself, was coated in sweat. A hand -- hot, too hot! -- suddenly came to rest on Hanzo’s forehead, making him groan and swat it away. 

“You’re really burning up again, babydoll. I think maybe we should go take you to see Angela,” Jesse suggested in a low voice. It didn’t surprise him when Hanzo strongly disagreed with a shake of his head. “Fine. Then I’ll go get something for you to take from her. I can’t ignore your fever anymore.”

Jesse moved away again. Hanzo could hear the _click_ of the portable burner being turned back off, then Jesse shuffling away to Hanzo’s dresser. Jesse came back, presenting the thinnest pajama pants Hanzo had, printed with pachimaris with varying expressions. 

“You really like this weirdo mascot, huh?” Jesse mused, a smile on his face as he helped a weak-limbed Hanzo out of the sweaty kigurumi and into the pants. Hanzo rolled his eyes, letting himself be guided to his feet.

“It is very popular in Japan, which makes it very easy to find various memorabilia. Genji is the one who likes it so much, actually. He just brings me a lot of pachimari items.” Jesse had him sit down against the big pachimari on the floor, which didn’t do much for his argument against the monstrous being. 

Jesse puts on some Japanese cartoon that the menu on the holoscreen claims Hanzo had been watching and adjusts the volume. He squats down next to where he’s set Hanzo up in front of the screen. “Now I’m gonna go get you some meds, and I’ll make you some tea to wash it down with when I get back.” Hanzo grabs him by his shirt sleeve before he can straighten back up, making him smirk in amusement. “Yes?”

Hanzo just points behind himself to the desk, and Jesse knows what he wants without any clarification. “Of course, darlin’. I wouldn’t leave you alone and unsupervised.”

It would be a lie if Jesse said seeing Hanzo hug onto the big white wolf when he returns with it didn’t give him butterflies. 

 

\---

 

“Maybe I should check in on him myself,” Angela suggests again. Jesse has to admire the doc’s persistence. He shakes his head yet again as he pockets the tiny pill bottle in the front pocket of his shirt.

“Mighty kind offer, but like I said, I’ll bring him to you if need be. It really is just a lil fever; he just needs some relief.” There’s a stalemate between his hopefully-charming grin and her raised eyebrow, but eventually Mercy acquiesces with a wave of her hand and a sigh.

Jesse says his goodbyes over his shoulder as he hightails it out of the medbay. He feels a bit foolish still for nearly agreeing the first time she offered to come check in on Hanzo personally. That would be like asking to get murdered, letting someone who was no more than a work colleague to Hanzo in on his personal space. Especially while he was feeling so small and vulnerable, amplified by his fever. And even if Hanzo wasn’t feeling well enough to kill him, Genji would surely finish the job. And then Hanzo would desecrate his corpse by using it for target practice once he was well again.

Jesse shuddered. Hanzo’s wrath was not something he desired to invoke.

It only took two seconds after he knocked for the door to unlock. Jesse tried his best not to smile, seeing Hanzo sprawled out on the floor, looking as pathetic as possible. Hair in his face, bare chest smushing the giant pachimari’s face, one arm thrown over it while the other hugged his wolf to his side. The pout (that he’d probably deny if pointed out) was just the icing on the cake. 

“You were gone _forever_.”

“It was only--” Jesse checks the clock on his comm, “--less than 10 minutes!” Hanzo huffed at that, pout unrelenting. “Aw, what, did ya miss me that much?”

It was a joke, but it kind of made Jesse a little giddy to think Hanzo actually missed him.

Hanzo adjusted to lay on his side and grumbled, pretending to be more interested in the show on the holoscreen. Jesse let himself grin at that, moving to make tea for Hanzo as intended before he got the medicine. He studies the label on the small bottle as the kettle boils, and catches Hanzo watching him at one point. Which is adorable, but thwarts his own plans of staring at Hanzo.

“I woulda gotten back soon, but Angela kept tryin’ to come check on you herself,” Jesse chats idly when he finally takes the kettle off the heat. He can see Hanzo stiffen from the corner of his eye as he prepares the tea. “I told her no, o’ course.”

Hanzo’s frowning when he delivers the tea to him. He doesn’t speak, just sits upright and takes the cup from Jesse. Going quiet. Shutting him out.

“Hey.”

No response. Jesse sits on the floor next to him, taking the remote from its resting place on one of the pachimari’s plush tentacles and willing the cartoon to pause. 

“Han, look at me.”

Hanzo cocks his head a bit, indicating he’s listening. Fine. That’s as good as Jesse is going to get when he’s like this.

“I would never betray your trust like that. I know it was hard for you to let me in. I won’t make you regret it.” Hanzo takes a sip of too-hot tea, still staring at the floor. Jesse blew out a sigh. “It scares you that much, thinking someone will come across this side of you?”

Setting the cup down, Hanzo tucks his legs in close, knees under his chin, and wraps his arms around them. Jesse thinks he’s being ignored again after long stretch of silence, until Hanzo finally speaks up again. 

“If I was ever truly a child, I do not remember it. Even crying was a punishable offense, in my youth. I was always studying, always presenting myself as what was expected of me. Genji felt like a true first child; he was allowed to be one. I think I was always jealous of him for that. I am ashamed to admit it now, looking back. I could not play with my own younger brother or cherish our youth together without suffering for it. And instead of being angry at the elders for enforcing such ridiculous etiquette on someone as young as I was, I become cold and distant to Genji, blaming him when I was scolded. If they caught me helping him feed the koi, my knuckles would be bruised with bamboo cane. If I was caught watching cartoons like this by his side, or indulging in pointless sweets, the same. Even accompanying him to the arcade got me punished if I dared to give in to his pleas and play with him. He thought I hated him by the time we were both teenagers.” Hanzo lets out a deep sigh, resting a cheek on his knee. 

“I loved my brother. And love him still. And I know he loves me. I confessed this all to him shortly after our reconciliation, and he…” Hanzo looks around the room, sniffling. Jesse remembers the fever Hanzo’s fighting, remembers the medicine in his pocket. “He helped me connect with a part of myself I’ve sorely needed to explore.”

Before Jesse can get a word in, Hanzo’s finally looking at him. “Thank you,” he says, and Jesse is a bit stunned. “Thank you for being here, and helping me. And for protecting me and my space.”

Jesse manages to open and close his mouth a few times, but can’t seem to actually form words. There’s a lot on the tip of his tongue, like: “of course”, and “happy to do it”, and “you’re the cutest damn thing the way you’re smiling at me right now”. But of course, none of that comes out. Hanzo giggles -- honest to god _giggles_ \-- and plucks the small medicine bottle from Jesse’s shirt pocket, reading the label. 

“I believe I am supposed to take this?”

Jesse can only nod dumbly, finally shutting his mouth from its slackjawed openness. 

Hanzo frowns at the label as he reads. “It says I will experience drowsiness. I will accept this.” He unscrews the lid and pops two of the small tablets, chasing them down with his tea. He beckons McCree to scoot closer, which he does until he’s sharing the pachimari’s face as a back pillow. Hanzo, to his surprise, slips under his arm, resting his head on Jesse’s chest and curling up close. 

“Resume the show, please.”

Jesse blinks, obeying his request. “Uh, sorry, sugar. I didn’t mean to knock you out of your headspace like that.” Hanzo feels like a furnace on him, but he doesn’t mind. 

“It is fine,” Hanzo replies, settling in. “I… needed you to know that. Needed to tell you.”

Jesse smiles, reaching over Hanzo to grab the white wolf and set it to rest with Hanzo, who eagerly hugs it to him. “You’ll be back to your bratty lil’ self soon enough, hm?” Hanzo scoffs, giving Jesse’s chest a reprimanding pat.

“I am not a brat. You are just easy to give into my demands.”

“Yeah right. Lil’ prince, you are.”

Jesse can feel Hanzo’s smile widen where it rests against his chest, and it makes his own smile grow, too. After an episode or two of the show watched in silence, Jesse feels Hanzo slump into sleep, the medicine taking its effect quickly. 

Listening to Hanzo’s breathing, Jesse finds himself slipping off as well, chin coming to rest atop Hanzo’s head.

 

\---

 

Two days later, Jesse is finishing his morning routine and about to walk out of his room when he nearly steps on a piece of paper on the ground in front of his door. Picking it up, he figures it must have been slipped under his door. He recognizes what it is right away: the page from Hanzo’s coloring book, fully (and beautifully) colored in. In messy handwriting is a message from Genji in one corner: _Thanks for looking after my bro!_ with some funky little smiley face next to it. Jesse scoffs out a laugh and nearly misses the thin, overly neat handwriting of the older Shimada in the bottom corner. It’s a string of hiragana Jesse couldn’t even hope to understand, luckily with a translation of a simple _thank you_ below them.

Jesse’s heart feels too big in his chest. It’s a sweet gesture. And he is _definitely_ hanging it up.

After tacking it up on the wall above his desk, Jesse steps back to look at it, smiling so big it feels like his cheeks will hurt later for it. His gaze drops down to the little paper bag, still sitting on his desk. Maybe now is the opportunity to give his little gift to Hanzo. Like a glad-you’re-well gift or...something. That was normal, right? Jesse gets one step towards it before he suddenly stops, sneezing unexpectedly. 

His head hurts just a bit from that. And he notices that the ache in his muscles he felt this morning still hasn’t gone away. And is it hot in here or is it just him?

He sneezes again, and lets out a groan. 

The present will have to wait. Looks like he’s in for a sick day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have any solid plan or direction at this point, so if you're hoping to see something, shoot me a message on tumblr or twitter or whatever! I'm always up for suggestions.
> 
> Tumblr: BaadBaadBlackSheep  
> Twitter: @BaadBlackSheep
> 
> I'm also on Discord and technically PillowFort though not sure how that site works yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk at me on my OW/writing Tumblr: BaadBaadBlackSheep


End file.
